Zothecula
by Wizard of Anthropophage
Summary: "The Obsidian Company?" The smooth curve of the porcelain tea cup touched the tip of his lips. "The Funtom Company is not involved with the arms industry." ...Slight-Steampunk Themed... OC Story...Warnings: Mild Language and eventual confusion.
1. Before Zothecula

**This is such a short opening. But Oh well. I just needed to set something up.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Before Zothecula**

"_**Go and look for the dejected once proud, Idol remembered in stone aloud" -Bauhaus-**_

* * *

"The Obsidian Company?" The smooth curve of the porcelain tea cup touched the tips of his lips. "The Funtom Company is not involved with the arms industry." He had one eye of a deep ocean blue and the other was hidden by an eye-patch with one cord.

"Yes. But since the company was capable of entering the food industry, maybe you should consider this." The man had perfect posture with brilliant red eyes.

"Right now Elswick rules the arms industry. I don't think Funtom can compete in those budding industries' development." Sighing he set down the cup "Our products are not ready for mass production."

* * *

**Well, I know I have another fanfic to complete. But since I had this idea and other stuff, I wanted to get this fic started before I forget.**

**Please review or PM me for any questions**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler**


	2. Winter's Obsidian Crest

**There are obvious misspelled words.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Winter's Obsidian Crest**

"**When I am queen on royal throne made out of parts of broken bones, of all the devils I have known, that suck the angels dry" –J.O.J-**

* * *

The tip of the white kitten heels clicked onto the cobblestone road as a young girl eagerly exit out of the carriage. She gasped. Her silver eyes, shiny as a silver bullet, glistened in the spring morning as she stared at the city. The buildings seemed dull and boring, but the machinery used fascinated the girl. There were airships, very similar to standard ships, buzzing in the air. Honking of automobiles clattered passed her horse driven carriage. About twenty years ago, automobiles were called road locomotives due to it's steam-powered engine, but after a breakthrough by multiple engineers, the name was reformed.

"So pretty!" She hummed. The people passing by curiously looked at the oddly cheerful girl. To country people, it would've been strange to see a girl with silver bullet eyes and oddly long powder blue hair, but thankfully she was in a city. London to be exact. There was at least one strange thing to see every day. "Ah! A bread shop!"

A tall broad shouldered man with greying slick back hair stepped behind the young girl. He patted her shoulder and nodded.

"Really! Yay!" The girl squealed. The hem of her simple sunny yellow dress flutter behind her as she sped away toward a bread shop.

_xXxXxXx_

Ciel Phantomhive, age 13, Earl of the Phantomhive noble family and owner of the Funtom Company manufacturing toys. Many noblemen and businessmen think of Ciel Phantomhive as just a child, thinking they can trick the boy, but with his stern attitude and keenness can outwit the snobbish societies.

"Sir Winters why do you wish to speak with me?" Ciel asked. His short legs dangled over the tall extravagant chair. "My company is not involved with the arms industry." The chess pieces were set neatly on the narrow table between him and the broad shouldered man. "The outlines and models of my ordnances are unsatisfying. I don't think I'll ever 'do good' in the business that sells objects to kill."

The man was dressed in a deep grey suit and had a stern aged face. His eyes were a cold brown that reflected years of hardship and power. "The outlines you sent are caught the interest of many. Especially the E.O.C company."

'_Ex-army general Konstantin Winters. Head of the Obsidian Company. Said to be the most evil man to ever live.'_ Ciel inwardly smiled. He glanced at the black ring the man wore on his right middle finger. A sliver sunflower in full bloom with a gem serpent finely coiled around biting it's tail_. 'The sunflower meaning the life given by rays of the sun. The yellow, representing loyalty.' _Slyly, Ciel's corner lip tilted up. _'The serpent. To be a treacherous person, someone who betrays trust.'_

Konstantin Winters voice was deep and stern, his accent foreign of the English tongue. "Owning a successful line of children's toys and possessing a Royal Warrant had brought the Funtom Company prosperity. Something any greedy man would want."

"Yes, my company is successful. Where are you trying to get at?" His deep blue eye narrowed slightly. The grandfather clock out in the hall rung. Sebastian, Ciel's butler rolled in a cart.

"Time for dinner my Young Master and Sir Winters." Sebastian hummed.

Ceil stood up and nodded. "Well, shall we?"

The dinner was exquisitely done. And small talk was made during. That was until dessert came both started up another conversation.

"I understand that you have six children. Three deceased and two doing business for your industry? Correct?" Ciel asked. Already, he knew of the six children. Their backgrounds are blurry, but readable. Unfortunately the two working for the Obsidian Company, their whereabouts are unknown.

"Yes. My third oldest and second youngest are a part of my industry. Both work in arms trade." Winters grunted. "The youngest is in London for the time being."

"Oh? Will the youngest become your hound?" Ciel coyly derided. "It's a great family business. Selling weapons that kill people."

The man laughed coldly. "Yes! It is. You are smart enough to know that weapons don't kill people.

"And what do you mean by that?"

"Sane people who are given a gun can go crazy. Whatever led them to using that weapon, the sane person will never figure out why. Only the inane will know their reason."

Smiling, Ciel chuckled. "That is true."

_xXxXxXx_

She was perched up on a tall seat. Her silver bullet eyes boringly gazed up at the skies. The suite she sat in was large and grim looking, bringing down her cheery mood. Staring up at the sky, she examined the airships. Staring at the ground, she examined the automobiles and carriages. Staring at the buildings, she examined the different puffs of smoke from factories.

The formal day dress she wore was itchy, but it is what a noble young lady is supposed to wear. The tiny heels on her laced up white boots felt like a threat to her. The lacey white gloves suffocated her fingers.

"I feel like a pretty bratty rich girl!" She whined loudly.

* * *

**Please Review or PM me for any questions.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji


	3. Whale Bone Cages

There are obvious mistakes... Sorry! XD

* * *

Chapter 3: Whale Bone Cages

"Womanhood is something you don't consider until it hits you" -Laura Marling-

* * *

_Two Days later_

"So General Konstantin Winters leaves his youngest in charge of London's Arms Trade Market?" Ciel Phantomhive sat inside his carriage. The cobblestone of London's streets were scathed by age. He turned his attention back to his glittering blue gem ring. "This place is filthy."

The air was smog by the ironwork factories, locomotives, and recent natural resource, gasoline fumes. The people became victims of numerous lung causing asthmas, such as bronchitis. London was advancing in machinery for the past thirty years while health was in decline. Everything was advancing. Especially the Zeppelin quickly advanced from a drawing on paper, to a man's flying dream.

"Yes, it seems so." Sebastian hummed. "And you decide to pay the young one a visit?"

"Hm, yes."

_xXxXxXx_

Outskirts of London. Tristesse Mansion. Evening.

The mansion was not massive nor small. It was a decent size fit for a noble family of four. Instead of a family, there was only one person living there, along with three servants. The outside walls were painted a pale yellow with yawning flower bushes tickling the high fence.

"Hello, Miss Tristesse did not expect guests. Our apologies for not properly preparing." A young dark woman in a simple black maid's outfit and long white apron bowed. She was tall and slim with a dark tight curly bun.

"Its quite alright." Sebastian calmly said while assisting Ciel with his hat and cane.

"I'll prepare the tea. Miss Tristesse will be here momentarily." The maid led the two to a small library. The interior walls were painted a brilliant white making every object in each room pop. The brilliant white walls blended the white books shelves creating an effect of floating books and make the pale yellow chairs brighter. The floor boards were a polished oak with a deep maroon carpet centering the room. "Please, have a seat."

Ciel took a seat while Sebastian handed him a small stack of papers. "Hmmm, so the child of the arms dealer is the same age as I."

"Yes. It seems that a lot of children are getting involved in business." Sebastian silently chuckled.

"Save your snickering." Ciel annoyingly spoke.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you could hear me laughing!" A young feminine voice replied.

It was girl, about the age of thirteen. Her eyes were the color of a sterling silver ring and her powder blue hair blended with her day dress. There was dirt at the tips of her lacy white boots and pieces of grass stuck on her lacy white gloves. Ciel looked away in disgust.

"So you're the brat who was left in charge of the Arms Trade of London. How wonderful. Business will collapse." Sarcastically stating, he looked back to the girl.

"I was told you were such a keen boy. Proud and independent! But I assume your kindness is aimed at your male counterparts." She giggled. Extending her gloved hand she smiled brightly. "Nadia Tristesse! My responsibility is of the London's Arms Trade and loyalty to my Queen!"

'_Loyalty, only to be betrayed by the serpent._' Taking her hand, his deep blue eye stared boringly at the happy girl. "You are not of this fine country. Why are-"

"My Lord, I do think being a rude gentleman will benefit to the Daughter of Winters." Sebastian whispered in the proud boy's ear.

_xXxXxXx_

By the time the two finished another round of chess, it was pass 1 a.m. That night, Ciel Phantomhive stayed in an elegant guest room. Though he was upset that he drank very sweet tea, he lazily waited for Sebastian to finish dressing him for bed.

"That boy is really mean looking! Reminds me of big brother!" Nadia giggled as she walked up to her room. "I hope the morning will go great!"

She lazily rose from her bed. The blanket was fluffy and thick which engulfed her tiny body. Her powder blue hair was in disarray and there was slight drool by her chin. Yawning the girl slide out of bed and dragged herself to the connected bathroom.

"Miss Tristesse? May I come in? Its time to wake up." A soft knock at the door was left unheard. It was the young maid. She entered thinking the girl was still sleeping. "Miss?" Checking under the comforter and the bed, she heard the sound of rushing water. "Miss, you don't have to do that yourself. I can bathe you."

"Nmmm, no it's alright. I'm a big girl." Nadia hummed as she sunk into the warm bath water filled with soap.

"Well, alright." The maid said unsurely. "Let me know when you're done, I'll make your bed and prepare your clothes.

Before Nadia could protest, the maid waltzed out of the bathroom.

Nadia leaned close to the dresser as the maid tugged tightly on the stings of the corset. She felt like the little fat she had was being sucked into the intestines and squeezed till her insides came out her mouth.

"T-too tight!" She gasped. "Marly! Please! You're going to suffocate me!" Gasping, she whined childishly to the young maid.

"Miss Tristesse. A young woman must look beautiful at all times. I know you love the trousers and loose tunics, but you're a growing woman, it's be best if you start dressing like one." The maid lightly scolded. "Try to suck in your stomach a bit more. My, your chest is abnormally large for a girl your age."

_xXxXx_

This was something I never wanted. To sit in a large office with piles of paperwork. Big brother and big sister are good with paper work, they like boring stuff! Sighing, I stood up and tried to stretch but the whale-boned corset that caged my ribs prevented me from yawning. Womanhood is troublesome.

"Here are more documents for you to go over."

"Awe, Marlene! I just finished this pile!" I was already antsy just sitting and reading documents unrelated to this company branch. "Gah~!"

"Honey, you're at the age where you should be more. Uh. Ladylike."

"I don't wanna!"

How I loathed being told that I shouldn't slouch. That my words are informal. To wear dresses and pretty bright stuff rather than my trousers. Yes, I'm a growing girl, but I was raised to do the background work, like running through rain to verbally deliver confidential information. I can't do this!


End file.
